


Keepsake

by Tarlan



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos promised to stay with Alexa until death do they part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **mmom** 2011 Day 12

Methos smiled gently as his lover was lowered into her grave. Alexa had seemed to be all that he could have wished for and yet Methos had still felt incomplete with her at his side. Perhaps it was knowing that her time in this world would be short, that had stopped him from giving that last part of himself over to her. Instead, he had been holding back, cushioning himself from the heavy grief that he had experience all too often during his long life.

He should have known better than to get involved with ordinary humans and their small lifetimes.

Having no family, Alexa was laid to rest with very little pomp and ceremony but Methos was grateful for the show of respect and friendship displayed by the few mourners who had made the journey to the small Swiss churchyard. He glanced sideways at the Watcher who had been both her friend and one-time boss. Joe Dawson seemed oblivious to those around him, his eyes focused on the coffin, likely thinking of the vibrant person who lay cold with death within it. Apart from Methos and the Priest, Dawson was the only person there who had come to say a last farewell to Alexa for she had allowed no-one to come too close to her during the final years of her life.

The remaining mourner had come to comfort the living.

Methos glanced to the other side of the grave and was not surprised to find Mac watching him. Their eyes met and each gave the other what they hoped was a reassuring smile; Methos to say, _I'm fine_ , and Mac to say, _I'm here if you need me_. The priest finished his service and Methos accepted a few additional words of comfort before the priest left him alone with Joe and Mac. Methos moved over to Joe's side, drawing the man's attention away from the lonely grave.

"She wanted you to have this," he said softly, and pressed a small, leather-bound booklet into Joe's hand, and watched as Joe's finger's curled around it tightly. Joe nodded his thanks.

Methos felt the close proximity of Mac like ice and fire racing through his blood, electrically charged, and the touch of Mac's hand upon his shoulder increased the sensation even through the layers of clothing. He knew it was the Quickening, and suddenly he craved the caress of skin on skin with another of his kind. He wanted to lose himself in the pleasure of the bond existing between all of them rather than spend one more night with just the memory of Alexa and his own hand for company.

Mac must have seen the desperation in his eyes because he squeezed his hand around Methos's shoulder, turning him away from the grave. They walked side-by-side in silence back to the waiting cars. Methos broke away for a moment to ask the chauffeur to wait for Joe, before climbing into the passenger side of Mac's rental.

Once they were back at the house he had shared with Alexa, Methos drew Mac in for an almost chaste kiss before leading Mac towards the guest bedroom that he had slept in alone once Alexa became too ill for his company. He saw the measure of relief in Mac's eyes when he realized it was not Alexa's room, both of them aware that they had only just finished burying the woman Methos had loved and lost. yet, still, Mac stopped him when he pressed in for another, deeper kiss, looking uneasy.

"Methos--"

"Please. I need..." He wasn't certain what he needed. Perhaps it was simply to no longer feel so numb--inside and out. Perhaps it was because as much as he loved Alexa, he had given his heart to another--to Mac--all those years ago, and now he needed the comfort that only Mac could give to him.

He gave a strangled sob as Mac relented, pulling him into a hug before drawing back to kiss him. They stripped slowly, letting the tingling sensations of close proximity run under their skin, glorying in the pleasure racing through their blood. After weeks of quiet and solitary desperation, Methos couldn't hold back, spiraling into his release. The world settled soon enough, and he found his head pillowed on Mac's chest, held tight in Mac's arms.

"Stay with me," Mac whispered. "Forever."

Forever was a long time, and Methos knew that neither could keep a such a promise, but there was no harm in trying.

END


End file.
